


Autobot Triplechanger..... Jack Darby?

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: Autobot Jack Darby [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Darby had been living a normal life until he met the Autobots. His life changed drastically after that. Everything went into a new normal for Jack, his friends, Miko and Raf, and his mother June. Until the day, when he tags along with the Bot's on a mission. He is wounded, but instead of blood, he bleeds energon. Upon further investigation, Jack finds out he is the only triplechanger left in existence. Now he has a choice, abandon his Cybertronian half and remain a human, or embrace who he was always meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"We must hurry!! Come, we need to get you off world, now!!!"

The young triplecharger followed his commander. The war had gotten out of hand. Their home world was going dark, dying from the centuries of war. There were three others like him, but as far as he knew, they were offline. They traveled down the underground tunnels. Arriving at their destination, he found their leader waiting for them, along with his second-in-command, and his chief of medicine. 

"Sir, I managed to get him here in one piece, but the Decepticons are not far behind."

"Understood. Solider, we must send you to a far off world, for your safe keeping. You will be put in a form of stasis that will disguise you in a form of the native species, as well as lock your memories away."

The young Bot shook his helm. "But, sir. If I don't have my memories, how will I find you? How will I know?"

His leader put his hand on the young Bot's shoulder. "You will know when the time comes. Doctor, is everything ready?"

"Yes, sir." the medic responded.

The Bot laid down in the stasis pod. He closed his optics as the medic started the launch sequence. The last thing he heard was his commanding officer saying, "Good luck, kid." That was the last thing his commanding officer ever said. The Decepticons rushed the Autobots, trying to get to the pod, but it was to late. The pod soared off the planet to a far off corner of the Universe. The pod landed and a young newly wed couple found it in the desert. The male touched it and it zapped him. Then it opened, revealing a small baby. The female instantly picked him up. 

"David, he's perfect. We can take care of him. Please?"

"Alright, June. We'll keep him.... For now."

The couple remained together, until the boy was five. His father left after a rather large fight with his mother. The boy never fully understood what the fight was about. He grew up in to a strong young man. He lived a normal life, until he met a motorcycle named Arcee.


	2. Secrets

Jack had finally gotten off work. Arcee, his Autobot guardian, was waiting for him.

"Ready to get back to base?" she asked.

"You bet."Jack replied. He put his helmet on, and climbed on. They drove down the road a long ways, then Acree called for a groundbridge. Now the Autobots were stationed at a military base, so they couldn't just drive back. Ratchet greeted them when they entered.

"Hey, Ratchet. How you doing?" asked Jack.

"Fine, thank you." He turned to Arcee. "Arcee, Prime wants to join him, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Knockout on a recon mission." said Ratchet.

"Alright." replied Arcee

"Where's everyone else?" questioned Jack.

"They are helping Agent Fowler." answered Ratchet.

Ratchet activated the groundbridge. Jack turned to Arcee.

"Can I come with?" 

"No. What will your mother say?" 

"Well, my mom isn't here, and it is only recon."

Arcee rolled her optics. "Alright, just don't let Ratchet know."

Jack ran after Acree. They met up with Optimus and the others. Knockout smiled at them. 

"Decided to bring your partner, did you?" he asked. 

"It's only a recon mission. He'll be fine." 

Jack followed close behind. Eventually, they found an energon mine. Optimus turned around to face the other 'bots. He looked down at Jack, then back at the 'bots.

"We need to stop them before they finish. Autobots, move into position. Jack, remain here."

The 'bots took off and Jack hid behind a rock. When the 'bots were in position, Prime nodded, and rushed the enemy.An epic battle broke out between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Jack watched from his hiding place. The 'bots easily scrapped the 'cons. One of the fliers took off. He noticed Jack  behind some rocks, and fired. The blasts sent Jack over the edge. He hit the ground once, and cut his arm. When he was about to hit the ground again, Knockout caught him and set him on the ground. Arcee ran over to Jack, concern pasted on her face.

"Jack! Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's only a small cut."

"Let me take a look." Knockout said as he reached his hand out. 

Jack removed his hand from the cut. He looked down and his eyes widened in fear. Instead of blood, his hand was covered in energon. Looking at the cut, Jack saw that the wound was leaking energon. He looked back up at Knockout, and saw the exact same look on his face. Jack started to shake. What was happening to him? Why was he bleeding energon? The other 'bots noticed this too. Arcee covered her mouth with her hands., and Smokescreen and Bumblebee exchanged nervous glances. But Optimus stood with a look of recognition on his face. Jack was about to ask him what was going on, when Optimus started speaking.

"Knockout, take Jack back to base. Acree, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, stand guard here. I will return to base with Jack and Knockout, then return with the Wreckers to help you mine the remaining energon."

No one argued or said anything. Prime called for the groundbridge. He walked through first, closely followed by Knockout and Jack. Optimus whispered something to Ratchet when they got back. He said the same thing to Ultra Magnus, then lead the Wreckers back to the mine. Ratchet walked over to Jack and held out his hand.

"Come on, let's get you fixed up."

Jack climbed up onto Ratchet's hand. The medic cleaned the wound, and wrapped it up in gaze. Jack sat on the couch until the 'bots came back. They brought back, at least, two truck loads of energon. When Jack saw Optimus, he stood up and walked over to the railing. Just as he was about to ask Prime why he was acting differently, his mother cried out. June ran up to him,and hugged him tightly. Miko and Raf ran over too. Jack smiled at them, then realized he still needed answers. The wound started leaking again. Miko lifted his arm yup, as the energon started flowing. Jack looked directly at his mother, then at Prime.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" asked Jack angrily.

"Jack, honey," said June "We need to talk."

 

 


	3. Truth

Jack glared at his mother. He needed an explanation, and he needed it now.

"Well? I'm waiting." said Jack.

"Sweetie, your not human." replied June.

A chorus of "what" rang through the base. Jack blinked a couple of times. Did he hear her correctly? Not human? What was he then?

"What am I?" asked Jack.

"Your father and I found you in some sort of pod. Now that I think about it, the pod looked Cybertronian." answered June.

"So, Jack is some sort of Autobot?" asked Miko.

"Or Decepticon." added Raf.

"But how? If that's true, then how?" inquired Jack.

"I can answer that." All eyes turned to Optimus Prime. He looked at Jack with sympathy. "Many years ago, on Cybertron, there was a type of transformer called a triplechanger."

"A what?" asked Miko.

"A Cybertronian with two vehicle modes." answered Knockout.

"During the war, there were seven in existence. Three Decepticon, four Autobot. Unfortunately, all were killed, but one. We had managed to get him off world before the end." said Optimus. He looked directly at Jack, as did everyone else.

"So, I'm the last triplechanger?" questioned Jack.

Optimus nodded solemnly. Jack sat down before he could fall down.

"How can we be sure?" asked Fowler.

"Only scan can be certain." said Ratchet as he picked up Jack. After running the scan, Ratchet nodded. "Jack is the last triplechanger."

"Now what?" asked Jack.

"That is up to you, Jack." said Optimus. "You  can choose what you will do next."

"So I could choose to say human or go back to being a 'bot? I'm going to need some time to think about this." 

Optimus nodded again. Jack turned and started to leave. 

"Where are you?" asked Acree.

"Somewhere where I can be alone and think." answered Jack as he continued out the door. Everyone settled down and continued with what they were doing. Hours later, an alarm went off. All the 'bots gathered around Ratchet.

"A large energon spike. No doubt another large mine unearthed by the Decepticons." said Ratchet.

Optimus narrowed his optics. "Ratchet, activate the groundbridge. We will retrieve the energon. Autobots, roll out!"

Except for Ratchet, every member of team Prime ran through the bridge, and into a trap. Vehicons fired from all sides. Smokescreen right away, was  badly wounded. While the 'bots fought off the troopers, Megatron walked up and grabbed the wounded Smokescreen. Ultra Magnus turned and saw Megatron holding Smokescreen. The rest of the 'bots took notice and stopped fighting. Megatron smiled at them. Optimus glared.

"You wouldn't want your recruit back, would you, Optimus?"  

Back at base, Ratchet had lost communication with optimus after he had heard that Smokescreen was hurt.

"Optimus? Optimus, please respond!"

Jack walked back into the room and joined his friends.

"What's going on?"

"The 'bots haven't replied, and Smokescreen's hurt." said Miko.

Jack looked over at Ratchet, then over at the groundbridge. The 'bots needed help. And it looked like he was it.

"Ratchet, send me in."

Everyone turned to him. all had a look of surprise on their faces.

"Are you sure?" asked June

"Yes, I am." replied Jack.

"I wall awaken your Cybertronian half, and change you back. But if you do this, there is no going back."  said Ratchet.

 Jack nodded. "Do it."

Ratchet took Jack to the med bay and had him lay down on one of the medical berths. Agent Fowler walked forward. 

"I'll go get some vehicle modes for you to scan."

Ratchet nodded and Fowler left. he turned back to Jack.

"I will be giving you some access codes. They will restore you to your old body and your memories."

Ratchet leaned toward Jack and a blue stream of information traveled from Ratchet's head to Jack's. Jack's old memories from Cybertron rushed back. Everyone he had known, everything he went through. He even remembered his old name: Hijack. He didn't feel much when he opened his eyes. He rolled his head to the side. Hijack sat up and looked at himself. He was back to normal. He stood up, a towering 7.5 meters. Hijack walked over the Ratchet. June gasped and smiled with pride. Raf was awe struck, and Miko was pumping her fists in the air.

"You looked ready to crush some 'cons!" she exclaimed.

Hijack smiled at her. June walked forward.

"Jackson Darby, I know you have a job to do, but you do not have permission to die." 

"It's alright, mom. I'll be fine." replied Jack.

"Alright, son." All attention turned to Agent Fowler. "Time to get suited up."

Behind Fowler were dozens of v-mode choices. Hijack choose a custom pick-up truck and a new prototype jet. Ratchet re-opened the groundbridge, and Hijack  ran through. On the other side, he transformed into his jet mode and flew off towards his team. Megatron stood victorious over the Autobots. He laughed. 

"So this is all it took? The risk of loosing one of your own, and you surrender?" 

Suddenly, a jet flew over head. It opened fire on the Decepticons. Starscream fired a missile and brought the jet down. It landed behind some rocks. A small group of Vehicons went to investigate. Something transformed and a  pick-up truck ran down the troppers. The truck drove around, knocking troopers down. It transformed into it's robot mode, armed his blaster, and shot at the 'cons. Ultra Magnus looked up at Optimus, a small trace of a smile on his face. The other 'bots stared in amazement and shock.

"Is that?" started Bulkhead.

"Jack?" finished Arcee.

 Wheeljack grabbed his swords and started slicing down 'cons. The rest of the 'bots joined in and fought their way out. Megatron stood with Starscream, shock plastered on their faces. Megatron yelled in fury and threw Smokescreen at the Autobots as he and Starscream ran through their groundbridge. Bulkhean and Bumblebee caught Smokescreen. Magnus called for a bridge and they returned to base. Ratchet and Knockout instantly got to work on fixing  Smokscreen. Optimus and Magnus stood off to the side, as the other 'bots crowded around Hijack. Bulkhead smacked him on the back.

"Gotta admit, Jack, you would have made a great Wrecker!" he said.

"Not to mention, he looks good as an Autobot." added Knockout.

"Thanks guys." said Hijack.

"So, can we still call you by your human name? Or are you going to tell us what your 'bot name is?" asked Bumblebee.

"My real name is Hijack." answered Jack. 

"So, we can still call you Jack. Nice." said Wheeljack.

Hijack turned back to Ratchet. He and Knockout had just finished patching up Smokescreen.

"Hey, Ratchet? How's Smokescreen doing?"

"He's stable for now. It will be a while before he is ready to get back in the field."

Hijack nodded. The rest of the 'bots looked worried. Optimus placed a hand on Hijack's shoulder. 

"He'll be fine."

"I hope so." answered Hijack.

"Come, we need to talk."

Hijack followed Optimus out of Hanger E. They stopped behind the hangers. Optimus turned to Hijack.

"Hijack, I can tell you are hesitant about your re-joining of the Autobots." said Optimus.

"I just need some time to adjust. It's a little weird being my old self after so many years."

"Understandable. But, I must warn you, now that Megatron is aware of your presents here, he will no doubt try to capture you."

"Why? What would be want from me?"

"The codes and construction plans for triplechangers have been lost since the War, and as your the last one, Megatron will no doubt want to recreate more of your kind, and use them to destroy Earth."

Hijack's face conveyed his new found worry. On the Nemesis, Megatron paced in front of his top lieutenants: Soundwave, Shockwave, and Starscream.

"Unacceptable! Simply unacceptable! How could we not manage to find Prime's last triplechanger? We knew he had been sent to Earth, so how did we not find him?"

"Master, if I may." Starscream stepped forward. "We couldn't find him because we were looking for an Autobot, not a human."

"What!?" yelled Megatron.

"Starscream's logic is sound, my liege." said Shockwave. "We did not stop to think that the  Autobots might have found a way to disguise him as one of the native life forms."

Soundwave nodded his agreement. Megatron relaxed and turned back to his lieutenants.

"Well then, now that he is back amongst the Autobot ranks, make plans for his capture. The Decepticons will once again have triplechangers in their ranks."

 


End file.
